


Wings aren't great

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: A small wing AU, it was surprisingly hard to write for this AU. But because it's one of my favourites, it had to anyway. Thank you and enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small wing AU, it was surprisingly hard to write for this AU. But because it's one of my favourites, it had to anyway. Thank you and enjoy!

Ray has issues flying. Gliding, he’s nailed. But his short wings make it hard to fly. Why, he had to be a hummingbird of all things, he didn’t know, but it wasn’t fair. Everyone else in the crew could fly, except Ray.

Ryan has the wings of a bald eagle, and he was a natural at flying. He was so graceful in the air, swooping low, flying high, he could literally do it all.

Ray’s sitting on Mount Chiliad. Looking over the city they rule. He hears Ryan approaching him, and acknowledges him with a smile.

“Sup Ryan,” Ray sighs, and turns back towards the city.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan says, and sits down next to him. He expands his wings, and encases both him and Ray in a feathery circle.

Ray leans into him, craving the heat he hadn’t realised he didn’t have. He stretches his own wings, and sighs at the size of them. Ryan grabs Ray’s hand and stares into his brown eyes.

“Ray, all wings are different. Mine may fly, but yours are beautiful. They’re so delicate, with their subtle hint of colour; I would honestly love your wings.” Ryan expresses, as Ray’s cheeks turn a light red.

“Shut up asshole.” Ray mumbles, and hides his face with the hood he’s wearing. Ryan chuckles, and reaches forward to remove the hood.

“Love you too.” He whispers, and kisses Ray, cupping his cheek with his hand. Ray leans into the kiss and grasps lightly at the t-shirt Ryan’s wearing. The pause their kiss, staring at each other, smiling.

“Yeah, I love you” Ray mumbles, “… asshole.”

“And remember, you could have wings like Gavin. Overly large and uncontrollable, you would never be able to complete any stealth objective with those.” Ryan laughs, just imagining Ray with the huge wings draping behind him.

“You’re right, there is a reason try and keep Gavin behind the scenes. He can’t even fit through a doorway without hurting himself.” Ray giggles, but is quickly interrupted by a loud squawk.

“Oi, I came to collect you, and here you are having a jab at me!” Gavin shouts, causing his wings to become even fluffier.

“Don’t worry Vav, we love you really, and we’ll head back in a minute.” Ray replies, lamely trying to calm the brit down.

“No, we need you now! It’s important. Someone may or may not have accidently posted the penthouse blueprints onto their twitter, and we need help to fix it!” Gavin explains, purposely avoiding eye contact with both Ray and Ryan.

“Seriously Gavin, how the fuck did you manage that!” Ryan asks, and sighing before reluctantly standing up.

Ray outstretches his hands into order for Ryan to pull him up, which he can easily do.

“C’mon Ryan, let’s get back before we get invaded.” Ray sighs and heads to the car he arrived in.

Gavin smiles at their cooperation, and quickly takes to the air. Ray looks at him, relieved that Ryan was completely correct, because Gavin is a messy flyer.

Ryan slips in the car with Ray, although it would be quicker for him to fly.

“Ryan, why are you in here?” Ray asks puzzled, but starts the car nonetheless.

“Flying is cool, but you’re not missing out on much. And besides, it’s starting to rain, and with Gavin in the air… Well, he’s a hazard by himself.”

“I guess you’re right.”


End file.
